


Notice me.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Paranormal, Student!Louis, and liam as harry's friend, ghost!harry, mención de un accidente ferroviario, niall as louis' friend, non smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este OS fue una de las primeras cosas que escribí, la segunda para ser exactos. So, quería compartirlo con ustedes, ¡espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten la lectura, y ya saben, si les gusta dejen sus votos o sus lindos comentarios que siempre me hacen feliz! (:<br/>Dedicado a Ángel, con amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice me.

Los brillantes orbes verdes observaban con detenimiento desde la lejanía cómo el cabello castaño del muchacho se despeinaba ligeramente con la fresca brisa, cómo la sonrisa blanquecina se ensanchaba cada vez que alguno de los tantos amigos que lo rodeaban decía u hacía algo para su diversión.

El observador de ojos verdes esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, contento porque el joven muchacho de cabellos castaños siempre estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería y apreciaba mucho.

Después de todo era algo muy común, el muchacho ojiazul siempre había sido un chico muy popular y no solamente en el ámbito escolar. Louis era hijo único de una importante familia en la ciudad de Holmes Chapel, su padre era un respetado médico muy reconocido en todos los alrededores de la ciudad, y su madre, una distinguida abogada de finos y educados modales.

Cada persona que conocía al ojiazul no se abstenía de alagar su simpatía y su cordialidad. Las jóvenes más bonitas y deseadas de todo el instituto soltaban grandes suspiros cada vez que lo veían pasar, y muchas de ellas no dudaban en coquetearle descaradamente, pero Louis rechazaba cada una de ellas con palabras amables. Por supuesto que los muchachos también morían por estar cerca de él, pero con otros fines, simplemente buscaban establecer alguna charla y con suerte, ganarse un ‘poco de la amistad del castaño.

A pesar de todo lo que tenía en la vida, y a pesar de ser hijo único de una millonaria familia, Louis nunca había presumido ni actuado como los clásicos niños ricos. Él no era ni caprichoso, ni malcriado, ni buscaba toda la atención que recibía. Louis era sólo un muchacho de diecisiete años, con cabello castaño, ojos azules, y de personalidad fuerte, pero amable, divertida y cómica. Era un clásico modelo de perfección y a nadie le parecía raro que todas las mujeres estuvieran tras él.

Por otra parte estaba Harry, el curioso muchachito que lo observaba desde la lejanía. Él era un chico simple, de clase media/baja, con una cabeza repleta de rizos color chocolate que caían con gracia sobre su frente, dos grandes orbes verdes, y que, a diferencia de Louis, era invisible para todas las personas.

Harry no recordaba exactamente desde hace cuando, pero sólo sabía que desde hace ya un buen tiempo, había tomado la rara costumbre de observar a Louis en cada ingreso y salida de clases. Eran los únicos momentos en dónde podía verlo, así que no los desaprovechaba. Aunque el día estuviera lluvioso, con múltiples truenos, o aunque hiciera el más insoportable calor, o el más gélido frío, el joven de dieciséis años siempre esperaba por ver a Louis bajo el gran árbol que se erguía en la vereda frente al gran instituto. Era un conducta digna de un acosador, loco u obsesionado, y el rizado lo sabía, pero no le importaba demasiado. Tan sólo bastaba observar la sonrisa de Louis para disipar todos esos malos razonamientos y llegar a la conclusión de que sus acciones sólo eran fruto del más puro amor que sentía hacía el joven de ojos azules.

Era uno de esos tantos días de espera, y Harry se encontraba como siempre sentado en su habitual lugar debajo del gran árbol, esperando impaciente por la salida de Louis.

Al fin el timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir en gran cúmulos, todos alegres y emocionados por finalmente marcharse de ese tedioso lugar que era odiado por niños y adolescentes. El rizado se incorporó rápidamente, y acto seguido se ocultó detrás del árbol, aunque sabía perfectamente que él era esa maldita persona que pasaba desapercibida para todos. Su mirada verde buscaba entre todas las personas aquellos perfectos orbes azules, hasta que los encontraron. Louis venía sonriendo junto a su amigo Niall. Un chico rubio que parecía no conocer el significado de tristeza.

Harry mordió su labio inferior con ímpetu. ¿Algún día Louis lo notaría? ¿Algún día se enteraría de que hay un chico que está completamente enamorado de él y por eso hace locuras tan inimaginables como esconderse detrás de un árbol y observarlo desde la lejanía? Harry soltó un pesado suspiro. Si ninguna persona lo tomaba en cuenta, si él era el invisible, si él no existía, ¿Cómo iba a pretender que un chico tan popular y bello como lo era Louis lo notase?.

El ojiverde soltó una triste sonrisa mientras continuaba observando a Louis, quién ahora llevaba una amena charla con más estudiantes que lo rodeaban y miraban con rostros de admiración.

(…)

El día siguiente amaneció helado, pero eso no detenía a Harry. El jovencito de rizos de encontraba de igual manera sentado bajo el mismo árbol aguardando con impaciencia por la llegada de Louis. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y los estudiantes no tardarían en ir ingresando al establecimiento.

Como era costumbre, el castaño llegó en compañía de su rubio amigo. Llevaba puestas muchas camperas superpuestas y causaba gracia y ternura observarlo. Era como un oso de peluche gigante. Harry sonrió y se acomodó en el frío suelo de la vereda, viendo como el ojiazul ahora ingresaba a sus clases, frotando ambas de sus manos en un intento de entibiarlas.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo de esa misma rutina, Harry estaba seguro de que ya se cumpliría más de un año. Si continuaba ocultándose detrás de un árbol para observar a Louis desde la lejanía, nunca llegaría a nada, así que decidió que era tiempo de comenzar a movilizar las cosas. Sin importar cuál fuese el resultado, esa tarde le hablaría al ojiazul.

Harry comenzó a jugar torpemente con sus dedos a medida que se acercaba la hora de la salida de estudiantes. Los nervios comenzaban a destruirlo lentamente, ¿Qué pasaría si Louis lo rechazaba y simplemente lo ignoraba?. No. Estaba seguro de que Louis no haría algo así, él era muy amable para hacer algo así. ¿Pero y qué si tan solo hacía lo que todas las otras personas hacían, y lo ignoraba? Estaba seguro de que eso le destrozaría por completo el corazón.

Así que en cuanto los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, Harry se sintió paralizar. Un miedo súbito hizo que su respiración se volviera dificultosa. Se incorporó algo titubeante, soltó un pesado suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, y se encaminó decidido a ir en busca del ojiazul. A medida que los pies del rizado se acercaban al establecimiento, se iban poniendo más difíciles de manejar, estaban pesados y parecían tener vida propia, porque cada vez que Harry daba un paso más cerca, estos amagaban con echar a correr.

En cuanto los ojos verdes encontraron el cuerpo de Louis, el temor se apoderó del cuerpo de Harry y su mente comenzó a gritar para que huyera muy lejos de aquel ser. Pero Harry no la oyó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, juntando un poco de coraje, y lentamente se fue acercando al castaño. Louis se encontraba de espaldas al ojiverde, estaba algo entretenido mandando un mensaje de texto, y para la suerte del rizado, se encontraba solo. Algo que le pareció bastante raro.

Tan sólo unos centímetros los separaban cuando Harry tocó su espalda levemente con su dedo índice. Louis se giró bruscamente, algo asustado y Harry quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué le diría? “Hey, hola. Me gustas mucho y hace bastante tiempo he estado espiándote. Creo que eres muy hermoso.” Harry se maldijo internamente por su torpeza, y tener a Louis tan cerca no ayudaba mucho a su mente nerviosa. Tener al castaño a escasos centímetros, definitivamente era mucho mejor que observarlo desde la lejanía. Podía observar perfectamente el azul cielo de sus ojos, sus labios partidos y ligeramente entreabiertos, y su brillante cabello que ahora estaba cubierto por unos beanies rojos. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Louis! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí sólo, amigo? ¡Date prisa o los chicos se irán sin nosotros!-

La voz de Niall hizo reaccionar a ambos chicos. Louis se giró rápidamente para observar a su compinche amigo quién le hacía señas desde lejos, intentando que se diera prisa.

-¡Si, ya voy Niall! Es sólo que…- Louis murmuró estás últimas palabras y se giró nuevamente para la dirección en dónde se encontraba Harry.

Éste lo observo con ojos suplicantes. “Por favor no te vayas, por favor no me ignores como lo hacen todos, por favor háblame, por favor nótame”. Repetía una y otra vez Harry en su interior.

-No nada, olvídalo…¡Vamos!- Espetó el ojiazul con emoción mientras echaba a correr para juntarse con Niall, dejando a un Harry completamente destrozado.

El muchachito de ojos verdes se dejó caer de rodillas en la acera y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus frías mejillas. Louis lo había ignorado, Louis había hecho como todas las demás personas. El ojiverde lloraba ahora muy desconsoladamente y las personas pasaban por su lado sin siquiera notarlo, pero a él no le extrañó en absoluto. Él podría estar sufriendo demasiado pero el mundo y las personas seguirían su curso normalmente. “Torpe, idiota, estúpido” Comenzó a lanzarse una serie de insultos por haber sido tan iluso.

¿Por qué esperaba que Louis lo notase si incluso antes del accidente no lo hacía…? ¿Con que razón ahora si lo haría? Las lágrimas saladas comenzaron a caer como cataratas de los orbes verdes de Harry, los recuerdos de aquella tarde aún estaban más que frescos en su memoria.

 

Un año atrás…

La primavera hacía presencia en la ciudad de Holmes Chapel. Las casas estaban cubiertas con miles de flores, aromatizando el ambiente y todo era cálido y templado. Para ese entonces, Harry tenía quince escasos años y un amigo llamado Liam al que adoraba demasiado.

Había sido un día duro en la escuela, lleno de exámenes y profesores molestos, así que cuando el timbre de salida al fin sonó, el ojiverde y Liam salieron despavoridos de la institución. Ambos caminaban a la par por la vereda, y Louis venía unos cuantos metros delante de ellos charlando con sus cientos de amigos. Liam sabía muy bien cúales era los sentimientos de Harry hacía Louis, por eso cada vez que el rizado sonreía cuando la risa estruendosa de Louis se oía, él también sonreía, muy feliz de ver a su amigo tan alegre y enamorado.

El rizado comenzó a hablar con Liam acerca de las muchas tareas que debían hacer, de vez en cuando dándole miradas fugases al castaño que continuaba delante de ellos. Uno de los amigos del ojiazul ya se había percatado de las muchas miradas que el rizado le dirigía al ojiazul y de vez en cuando le daba miradas sospechosas a los dos amigos que venían caminando por detrás de ellos. Por esa razón, Harry no quería sostener la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

En una de esas tantas miradas fugases, Harry notó como algo se caía del bolsillo de la chaqueta del ojiazul. Éste venía tan distraído hablando con sus amigos que no se había percatado de aquello.

En cuanto Harry y Liam llegaron hasta el objeto, se dieron cuenta de que era el celular del castaño. Así que Harry lo tomó para devolvérselo pero en cuanto alzo la vista, Louis y sus amigos estaban subiéndose a un autobús. Liam empujó el hombro de Harry animándolo a que corriese por él y el rizado así lo hizo. La respiración se le agitaba más cada vez que aumentaba la velocidad de sus pies, corría con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que el conductor del autobús lograra verlo y se detuviera. Pero jamás lo hizo, jamás lo notó, y Harry tampoco notó que se había detenido en medio de las vías del tren, ni a éste que se acercaba con velocidad.

 

(…)

 

La fiesta había sido estupenda. Bailaron, rieron y bebieron hasta hartarse durante toda la noche. Niall había decidido acompañar al castaño, pero sólo por cortesía y por hacer algo de compañía, pues el rubio nunca había sido un chico amante de las fiestas ni del alcohol, por lo que se había marchado temprano. Los oídos de Louis aún retumbaban cuando caminaba tambaleante por la ciudad con rumbo a su casa. El cielo de la ciudad comenzaba a aclararse. Debían ser alrededor de la seis de la mañana. La casa en dónde se había realizado la fiesta no estaba demasiado lejos de la vivienda de Louis, por lo que decidió volver caminando. Se sentía pésimo, parecía que su cabeza daba vueltas, le daban arcadas cada tanto y su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Tan sólo quería poder llegar a su casa y tumbarse en su mullida cama por alrededor de tres meses. Las calles estaba desérticas, sólo unas pocas personas madrugadoras merodeaban la ciudad, y de vez en cuando uno que otro auto cruzaba las calles. Así que a Louis mucho no le importó cruzar unos cuantos semáforos en rojo, sólo quería llegar a su casa. Al tercer semáforo que cruzó no tuvo tanta suerte como en los anteriores. El ojiazul venía algo atontando de tantas bebidas, así que no se percató del enorme camión que se aproximaba a él mientras cruzaba la calle tranquilamente. Dio unos tres bocinazos antes de que Louis notara su presencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El castaño quedó paralizado, sus reflejos estaban en su peor estado y no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil pensando en que ese era su fin. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando sentir el choque que nunca llegó. Lo último que pudo recordar fue sentir un cuerpo empujándolo con fuerza hacía la vereda, evitando el impacto del camión contra él, pero haciendo que la cabeza de Louis impactará con fuerza en el cemento y se desmayase.

Cuando Louis reaccionó, lo primero que observó fue a un chico de orbes verdes observarlo con preocupación. El castaño se sentó con algo de dificultad y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. Su cuerpo entero dolía, más su cabeza, en la cual sentía fuertes puntadas. Llevó sus manos rápidamente hacía esta y al observarlas notó que las tenía machadas en sangre. El rostro de Louis empalideció por el temor y el muchachito a su lado pareció notarlo.

-No te preocupes, en unos minutos vendrá la ambulancia y todo estará bien Louis.-

El castaño arqueó una ceja extrañado pero no dijo nada. ¿Louis? ¿Aquel chico había dicho Louis? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? . La vista del ojiazul comenzó a nublarse y tubo que recostarse nuevamente en el frío cemento.

-Gracias…- Contestó en un débil susurro y al chico de rizos se le formó una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Louis quedó observándolo con ojos pesados y cansados, por un momento llegó a creer ver un ángel, el chico era muy bonito. Volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de olvidar el dolor, y pronto el ruido de las sirenas de la ambulancia llegaron hasta sus oídos junto a la voz de aquel chico diciendo que cuidaría de él.

(…)

Seis puntos en su cabeza por una profunda cortada, y raspones de menor importancia, hicieron que Louis estuviera en el hospital por tres días. Al parecer cuando aquel chico lo había empujado para salvar su vida, la cabeza del ojiazul había amortiguado la caída, pero Louis no se quejaba, después de todo si no hubiese sido por él, las cosas habrían terminado mucho peores. Después de ese día no supo nada de aquel muchachito, cuando él había despertado ya no estaba a su lado y cuando interrogó a los médicos que conducían la ambulancia, éstos le habían dicho que cuando ellos llegaron, Louis se encontraba sólo tirado en el cordón de la vereda, y que nadie más lo acompañaba. Esto desconcertó un poco al castaño. Sentía que debía agradecerle mejor a aquel chico de ojos verdes.

Después de tres días de reposo, volvería nuevamente a la escuela. Allí, Niall lo esperaba con una sonrisa ancha y en cuanto ambos estuvieron cerca se atrajeron en un fuerte abrazo. Ya comenzaba a extrañar a su compinche rubio.

-Eres un idiota, eso te pasa por beber bebidas alcohólicas.-

Niall dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería, y en el segundo receso.

Louis rodó sus ojos.

-Pero hablando en serio Louis, nos preocupaste a todos.-

-Lo siento.- Murmuró el castaño un poco apenado por sus acciones tontas que habían causado temor y preocupación en sus amigos, todo por ser tan irresponsable.

Niall soltó un suspiro y su mueca de preocupación de desvaneció rápidamente.

-Ahora cuéntame los detalles de cómo fue eso ¿Hubo mucha sangre? ¿Gritaste? ¿Viste toda tu vida pasar por unos segundos?.-

Niall habló con emoción, como si todo lo que le había sucedido a Louis hubiera sido una película de acción y drama.

-No grité. Si hubo sangre, pero gracias a que un chico me empujó lejos del camión no hubo tanta, sólo un poco de la herida en mi cabeza.-

Louis señaló la pequeña venda que cubría un lado de sus cabellos.

-Le debes tu vida a ese chico.- Espetó el rubio y el ojiazul sólo asintió. -¿Cómo era él? ¿Era una de esas personas que se quedan contigo hasta que la ambulancia llegue o simplemente te salvó y se fue?.-

Louis chasqueó su lengua mientras recordaba lo apuesto que era aquel muchachito.

-No, se quedó conmigo hasta que llegó la ambulancia, y para ser sinceros…él chico era bastante guapo.-

Niall arqueó sus cejas y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su aniñado rostro.

-¿Apuesto he? ¡Quiero más detalles, color de ojos, de cabello, su altura!-

Louis soltó una risa y comenzó a hacer memoria de cada facción del chico que lo había salvado.

-Bueno, él tenía grandes ojos verdes, y cabello muy rizado, sus labios eran muy rosados, quizás demasiados, y ¡Ho, tenía hoyuelos!, también llevaba una remera de The ramones, así que tiene buen gusto con la música.-

Louis terminó con su descripción y vio el rostro de Niall, éste ahora se encontraba estupefacto y el ojiazul no sabía por qué.

-¿Que sucede…?-

Niall no dijo nada y simplemente se levantó de la mesa para tomar la mano de Louis y arrastrarlo hasta el pasillo. Allí se detuvo frente a una de las tantas pizarras que colgaban de las paredes, esas que sirven para que los alumnos coloquen noticias, festivales, artículos, o avisos.

-¿El chico que viste era éste?.-

Niall señaló hacía un pequeño artículo de diario que colgaba de la pizarra. Louis acercó su rostro hasta el pedazo de diario y allí estaba el mismo chico que lo había salvado. Sonreía mientras miraba a la cámara.

-¡Si, es él!-

Louis exclamó con entusiasmo. Eso significaba que el chico que lo había salvado también concurría a la misma escuela que él.

-Diablos Louis, ¡Lee todo el artículo!-

Louis observó con extrañez a su rubio amigo, ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?, pero sin decir más volvió su vista al papel y comenzó a leer…

“Estudiante de la escuela secundaria de Holmes Chapel, muere instantáneamente al ser chocado por el ferrocarril B a las 5:34 de la tarde. Testigos afirman que el chico cruzó las vías corriendo sin notar el tren que se acercaba, otros también afirman que venía hablando por celular y a consecuencia de esto, no notó el tren.”

Louis observó otra pequeña foto a un lado de la foto de Harry. Allí estaba la mano del chico rizado completamente ensangrentada, y sostenía un celular. Los orbes de Louis se abrieron por completo al reconocer su celular en aquella imagen. Ese era su celular. El mismo que él había perdido justamente ese día.

 

-Oh dios…- Louis tapó su boca evitando soltar un grito ahogado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír un leve susurro en su oreja izquierda.

 

“Al fin me notaste…”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! (:  
> Pueden dejarme sus kudos que los voy a agradecer, MUCHÍSIMO! <3  
> au revoirrrr!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
